Un sueño hecho realidad
by Bridgit Blakk
Summary: A la mitad de un largo dia, Eli y Trixie deciden pasar un tiempo a solas en la costa mas cercana al refugio, y talvez tienen la oportunidad de decirse lo que sienten uno por el otro. (no tengo mucha imaginacion asi que tuve que escribir una anecdota algo personal que me hace feliz recordarla, fue mi sueño hecho realidad xD)


**PDV de Trixie:**

Hoy fue un día muy pesado, no pasaban ni 5 minutos cuando ya estábamos en otro duelo, casi no eh visto a Eli, estuvimos muy ocupados, así que decidí dejarle una nota en la entrada a habitación:

" _ **Eli, siento que no te eh visto en todo el día así que me gustaría que nos viéramos en el patio de atrás solo un par de minutos, te parece?"**_

 **PDV de Eli:**

Vi la nota de Trixie y lo primero que hice fue correr al patio de atrás, y ella tenía razón, con tantos duelos no tuve tiempo ni siquiera de saludarla en la mañana, llegue al patio de atrás y la vi sentada sobre un hongo con la vista hacia el refugio, se notaba que me estaba esperando.

 **PDV de Trixie:**

Estaba ansiosa porque Eli llegara, y nerviosa porque mi carta fue un asco, no sabía que escribir. Nunca le había pedido a Eli pasar un tiempo a solas con el, talvez por fin pueda decirle lo que siento aunque tengo miedo de como vaya a reaccionar.

Eli llego y me pare frente a el para poder verlo, el inmediatamente me tomo la mano y me llevo hacia un lugar que jamás había visto, no sabía que cerca del refugio hubiera una pequeña entrada a la playa, llegamos y la arena estaba caliente así que corrimos hacia el mar para evitar que nuestros pies se quemaran.

Mientras corríamos Eli me empujo y casi caigo en el agua, así que en venganza se lo regrese, de pronto paro y me tomo la mono, no pude evitar sonreír en cuanto el menciono que tenía una linda sonrisa y que era linda, me gusto escuchar eso, ya que no es muy común que me lo mencionen, después de eso paso sus brazos por mi cintura y en reacción yo pase los míos por sus hombros hasta su nuca, nos abrazamos y me dijo que me quería, yo solo le conteste que también lo quería, entonces el rio y me dijo: "pero yo te quiero aún más", después de decirme eso inclino un poco su cabeza y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, no podía estar más feliz, no pude evitarlo y sonreí, Eli entendió que me gusto y se quedó mirando fijamente a mis labios, ambos queríamos que volviera a pasar así que me pare de puntas y lo bese, el me tomo de la cintura y me acerco más a su cuerpo, ambos nos dejamos besar un rato por los besos, jamás había estado tanto tiempo de puntas y era cansado pero quería seguir besándolo, el noto mi respiración agitada y me después me conto que se le acelero el corazón, paramos unos minutos y seguimos caminando, Eli me dijo que íbamos en busca de una ballena que había cerca del lugar, mientras seguíamos caminando, volvimos a empezar a pelear y para que no me empujara corrí pero el me alcanzo, entonces se alejó de mí y lo perseguí pero cuando el empuje creo que me pase y ambos caímos sobre la arena, nos quedamos viendo a los ojos, nose cuanto tiempo paso para animarme a inclinarme y besarlo, estaba tan nerviosa que me quite de encima de el y me hinque a un lado para déjalo levantarse, me ayudo a levantarme y me ayudo a quitarme la arena de la cara, nos acercamos y estábamos a punto de volvernos a besar cuando sonó su celular.

Eli lo saco de su bolsillo y lo miro, tenía 10 llamadas perdidas, 5 de Kord y las otras eran de Pronto, el contesto la llamada 11, que fue cuando le marco Garfio Rojo y le dijo que había problemas en Campo Callado, Eli me tomo de la mano y regresamos al refugio, en cuanto entramos al refugio vimos a Junjie serio con los brazos cruzados, tomamos nuestras meca-bestias y partimos.

 **PDV de Eli:**

No saben lo que daría porque ese momento volviera a pasar, lamentablemente creo que es de las cosas que solo pasan una vez en la vida.

 **Hola, me extrañaron?**

 **Ya se, no eh continuado mi fic de Lanzadora o Directora y estoy de acuerdo si me quieren matar, pero es que me volví adicta a chatear con mi "mejor amigo", su nombre es Miguel y se hizo una cuenta en fanfiction para, la verdad nose se llama "Elweydelostacos" porque le gustan mucho los tacos.**

 **Ahora se preguntaran porque lo menciono, lo que pasa es que este fic si paso, paso entre el y yo, no paso asi exactamente pero bueno….. Alguien me podría decir que somos el y yo? Es que somos amigos pero casi novios.**

 **Bueno, no prometo actualizar "Lanzadora o Directora" pronto, no soy para nada creativa y olvide como escribir xD**

 **Espero no tardar mucho en actualizar,**

 **-Bridgit Blakk :D**


End file.
